Tike Alicar (Earth-616)
| Relatives = unnamed adoptive mother; unnamed adoptive father; unnamed grandfather; ; Mike Alicar (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly X-Statix Headquarters, Santa Monica, Los Angeles | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 3" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (with orange streaks) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Alaska | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Peter Milligan; Michael Allred | First = X-Force #116 | Death = | HistoryText = Tike Alicar was raised by Caucasian foster parents in the northern Midwest, but eventually he started to wonder why his skin was darker then theirs, so he began compulsively washing his hands to clean the "dirt" off. In this way he discovered his Mutant ability. His sweat is acidic, and allows him to generate energy of an unknown type. By the time he was an adult, he had created a fiercely African-American militant persona. He used this persona when applying for a position in the pop-culture mutant team X-Statix (then called X-Force.) He joined the team when one of its founding members was replaced after being killed in action. Alicar used his race and genetic edge to play his teammates against each other to help get the headlines and camera turned in his direction, becoming one of the more argumentative and divisive members of the team. At the same time, Alicar took care to keep the secret of the origins of his family and his obsessive-compulsive disorder, fearing that his standing on the highly-publicized team would be compromised. During his time with X-Statix, Alicar had formed a relationship with Dead Girl after she saved his life on a mission. When yet another dispute over leadership and membership elections arose between Alicar and his teammate Orphan, Alicar left X-Statix with Dead Girl. Together, the two gathered more headlines touring as the Death & Anarchy Roadshow. However, Orphan later embarked on a highly dangerous mission by himself, and Alicar and Dead Girl rejoined the team to help him defeat the powerful mutant Arnie Lunt. The team was not prepared when the Orphan forced the team to accept Lunt, as Fanboy, as a new member. In reality, the Orphan arranged events so that Lunt's weak heart would give out during a mission, surreptitiously planning his murder. Frustrated with himself and with the team, the Orphan quit X-Statix. Shortly afterward, a criminal calling himself Bad Guy began terrorizing America. Believing Bad Guy to be the Orphan, unhinged, X-Statix publicly denounced Bad Guy, named the Anarchist as X-Statix' leader, and devoted their activities to defeating the villain. In fact, Bad Guy was a creature from a pocket dimension visited by X-Statix' Venus Dee Milo, taking the form of Dee Milo's fears. The Orphan reappeared to help X-Statix defeat Bad Guy, and he rejoined the team while accepting the Alicar as the new leader. When X-Statix was forced to accept the pop sensation Henrietta Hunter into their ranks, Alicar was among those who were incensed with the situation. He was especially upset with the public pressure to make Henrietta the team’s leader. With the Orphan’s suggestion, he allowed Henrietta to be named leader, knowing that she would grow disgusted with X-Statix’ milieu or die in the battlefield. Henrietta’s European enemies decided to launch their next attack against X-Statix as a whole: leaking information that detailed how X-Statix’ owner, Spike Freeman, and U-Go Girl sold weapons of mass destruction to Saddam Hussein. X-Statix's public image was destroyed. The only way to repair their image was to take down Mister Code once and for all, and Alicar helped in defeating the villain. Although X-Statix remained in the public eye for several months, things were never the same, especially since their prime source of financial backing, Spike Freeman, was dead. During the night of their farewell party, X-Statix agreed to take on one more mission, as it promised to be high-paying and low-risk. Alicar fought against going, because he noticed a change in Dead Girl’s condition. However, he agreed with the majority. When the mission turned sour, the ranks of X-Statix were decimated. Alicar was presumably killed alongside the Orphan, making a final stand against the villains. Tike was recently resurrected to serve Pitiful One. | Powers = Acidic Sweat: Ability to secrete an acid-like sweat from the pores of his body. With enough quantities it becomes a form of energy that he can use for corrosive blasts. *''Corrosive Blasts:'' He could metabolize this acid into bluish corrosive projectile beams and shoot them from his hands, vaporizing and breaking down everything in their path in seconds. He can project the blast as a destructive blast powerful enough to demolish a concrete wall or a small amount subtle enough to change the outcome of rolling dice by weighing it down. *''Adhesive Generation:'' He can also secrete a sticky adhesive that could act as glue. * He was also able to form acidic 'brass knuckles' to augment his punching power. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human male with moderate regular exercise | Weaknesses = He suffered from obsessive compulsive disorder, which made him obsessed with being clean by washing his hands repeatedly. | Equipment = *Alicar wore an acid-proof costume and a visor to protect himself from his own acid projections. *He also wore the visor to hide the fact he needed prescription glasses. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = "Captain Coconut" was the nickname given to Tike by the Spike and others members of the pro-black National Association for Keeping it Real, because "he was black on the outside and white on the inside". | Trivia = | Links = * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} hu:Tike Alicar (616) Category:Acid Generation Category:Obsessive–Compulsive Disorder Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Concussive Blasts